Snow
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: ONESHOT INUxKAG Read to find out the Summary. I really hope no one kills me for using this theme! READ AND REVIEW!


Snow

It was beautiful, shimmering like magic.

She stood there, smiling. Her arms hung lossy at her side. She took in the cold letting it overtake her. Her cheeks red from the freezing air slapping at her. Her nose cherry colored as it took in the cold air around her. She did nothing but smile. Her eyes watered as the breeze stung her, yet she didn't care. Her smile grew bigger with each snowflake that surrounded her.

She was most beautiful too with all the white that lay at her feet. It was like magic, pure glistening magic. Her hair flew about her, shielding the air from her ears. The scarf that lay around her neck blew in the icy air. She gazed at the gray sky, each flake that fell she admired. She had no care in the world, not even her cunning senses recognized the man behind her. He took in the scene before him as a smile grew upon his handsome face.

He loved her, her scent, her personality, her everything. He stood there in the cold too admiring not only the blanket of white covering the ground, but the beautiful young girl standing in the center of it. They stood in an open park with nothing but a frozen lake, glistening trees, and a beautiful blanket of snow. She stood there smiling and smiling. Her hair swirling around her, Jack Frost nipping her nose. She twirled around laughing, the only noise heard over the roaring winds. She stopped as she fell to the ground lying in the snow.

"Snow angels..." She whispered. She moved her arms and legs in flapping motions. When satisfied, she stood. He wondered why she had fallen to the ground and what on earth she was doing. It was odd, even for him, but he stood beside the tree and watched.

The young girl stared at her work and smiled. "Beautiful." She sat beside it and started to write on the ground below it. She stood after finishing and dusted her hands. She then adverted her gaze back upon the gray sky.

"You know what? I always wanted to know what it would be like to be a snowflake. A beautiful white snowflake. To dance around and fall from the heavens as if a gift sent by Kami. I always wanted to know how that felt. A beautiful small snowflake with a pattern of its own. No snowflake is alike, they are all different. That is what I love about them." She caught a snowflake in her hand. " To be an individual. Different from everyone! To be my own person, like this snowflake."

The man watching her caught what she was saying and bowed his head.

The snowflake began to melt. "But like every snowflake comes an end. An end to all the world and the people in it. The snowflake melts, melts a lonely death. Dieing in the warmth of heat. No matter what the heat source is, it melts. I want to melt in the arms of the person I love. To die happy and not alone. Tell me how can this be possible? To love someone and then die without them knowing? How can I love someone..." She coughed a heaving cough. "who loves another." She coughed again and fell to the ground. The man wanted to run to her, but something held him back. "When I do die, I want to die happy, knowing the person I love knows how I feel. But he'll never know. He'll never understand. He loves her. Why couldn't I be different! Why couldn't I be the one he loved instead of her look alike!" She, yet again, began coughing. Her sides began to hurt. She wasn't suppose to be outside, but she was. This girl was actually different, she had leukemia. "Yet I am different... Only not in the way I wanted." She stood and stared back upon the sky. "I want to be a snowflake. To glisten like magic, to swirl around the bodies of the people I love, to be different, to be beautiful." She looked at the ground. "All impossible..." She went to turn when a young man caught her eye.

"Hi." Came her weak and shy greeting.

"Hi. You shouldn't be out here. You'll catch cold." He replied.

"Nothing worse that could happen. Tell me why are you here?" She said looking up again, closing her eyes.

He inhaled her scent and looked at her beauty. "Looking for you. Your mom called me and said you left without notice and haven't come back. She sounded scared. What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We fought and I left. Nothing unusual." She opened her eyes and twirled. "Wonder what it would be like if I were a snowflake? I would fly from the pain, I would fly and dance among the clouds. Every wonder about things like that... Inuyasha?" She asked.

He looked at her, his silver hair swirling around him as if his own blanket of snow. "No because why would you fly when I need you here?" She stood shocked.

"Because you have her now. Why need me? Inuyasha your future is set." She looked at the ground, refusing to let her tears fall.

"No it's not, because you're not in it. I want you in it damn it! I want you!" He screamed. Her eyes acted in a wide shock. She stared at him, not moving. No words penetrated her throat. " I love you." He whispered. He looked at her, moving closer. She didn't move and it scared him. "Are you okay? Hey..." If she moved away he would stop. She stayed still and remained shocked. The snow fell around them, engulfing them in a bed of pure magic.

She didn't move as he inched closer. He was now in arms reach and he smiled soon it faded as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry." He cupped her cheek and turned to leave. The first word came to his ears.

"Wait..." It was faint and he turned to look at her.

"What?"

"I said wait... Inuaysha don't go." He moved over to her again and smiled.

"Why?" She grabbed the rim of his jacket and pulled him close.

"Because." Was her reply before her lips captured his in a heated kiss. If not for the freezing cold of the air, the snow around them would have melted. He returned the kiss in equal passion and pulled her close. He entangled his clawed hand into her midnight hair and smiled. The snow danced around them, softly playing a song. The wind blew adding to the love in the air. The kiss ended. She whispered into his lips.

"Goodbye." He looked at her as she flung from his grasp. He wanted to call out to her, to stop her. He watched as the angel he loved disappeared in the mist of the freezing snow. He looked at the angel on the ground, the one _his _angel had made. He knelt down to read the words written in slim lines. They read:

'My Angel Inuyasha.'

Below that was yet another line of letters. Three words to be exact.

'I love you.'

He blinked. She knew he was there, watching her. He shoved his hands in his pockets as a smile crept his face. He felt something in the pocket and pulled out a small enclosed letter. His name written on the front. He opened it. What he read stung him deep in the chest. The words_ leukemia_ and _goodbye_ pierced his heart. His smile fading he closed the letter. It fell to the ground as he chased the beautiful angel he loved. The snow played with the white paper, now blended into the snow. The snowflakes played him a song as he ran. The letter flapped in the wind and the words still able to be seen read:

_' and I will always love you Inuyasha.'_

_Love Kagome_

Inuaysha clutched the hand of Kagome and prayed that night at the hospital. Never wanting to let go. Her eyes closed, he kissed her forehead. Never leaving her side he whispered. "I love you too Kagome. _I always will_."

The angels played her a song that night as our raven haired beauty died.

A/N: Yeah I know. I cried writing this. Please don't throw anything at me. I really hope you enjoyed this. I only wrote this one shot because someone inspired me. I hope this person does not hate me. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE THEME OF THIS STORY! I BORROWED!**


End file.
